


Perfect Showers

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, Hero AU, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, bitch idk, blowjob, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Jackie and Marv take a shower after a hard day of heroing





	Perfect Showers

Jackie sighed as he dropped into the chair, Marvin having already came home about an hour before he did. Henrik, Jamie, Anti, and Chase should all be asleep by now, but Marv may still be in the shower. He ran his hand over his face and shifted, wincing uncomfortably. Yeah, this thing needs to come off. Standing, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Marvin. Once inside, he stripped, quickly changing out of his hero outfit and into a red hoodie along with some black pajama pants. 

As he threw his suit into a pile beside the door, a song drifted through the bathroom door as the sound of sprinking water to it. A voice soon followed, and Jackie had to smile at the sound of his boyfriend. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing and slipped the hoodie off. Maybe he also needed a shower as well, Marvin wasn't the only one out doing parole. 

The door eased open and Jackie paused, but continued as the singing continued without pause. Quickly stripping out of his pants and boxers, Jackie slipped into the shower, making sure to rustle the curtain so Marvin wasn't too surprised. The hero wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Marvin swayed the music, holding the other's hands as he continued to sing. 

"We are still kids but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds," he turned around, wrapping his arms around Jackie's shoulders. Jackie smiled as Marvin stood up on his tip toes and kissed him softly before speaking. "Hey."

"Hey." It was so soft, almost unheard over the music, but it was heard. Jackie swayed along with Marvin as the smaller moved his hands from the other's neck and instead moving them down to roam over his chest. He paused slightly, then moved to ghost his fingers over the scars from a battle against the hero's own self. Then his hands trailed down to his side. "Remember when you gave me that one?" 

Marvin looked up to meet Jackie's eyes, the older's voice cracking slightly. "Yeah, yeah Jackie I do." He turned right back around, to grab the shampoo. He moved down to grab it, but froze as Jackie's hand trailed further, cupping his half hard member. "Jackie, are you sure-"

"Yes. Yes Marv, I'm sure." His fingers started rubbing at the head, and Marvin slumped back, breaths already becoming short. "How does that feel, kitten? I've been researching, but tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." Jackie's hand moved down, starting to slowly jerk him off, going slow as Marvin moaned. 

"Shit, Jackie. Please, fa-faster please." He bucked into the touch, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "Jac-Jackie, shit-"

"It's okay kitten, I've got you." He flicked his wrist, sending Marvin into a cursing mess. Low moans came from the smaller, and Jackie couldn't bite back the grin that grew on his face. "You're so beautiful for me, Marv." His voice sounded more rough, and Marvin groaned. He wasn't going to last long.

Jackie smirked as he moaned loudly as Jackie sped up, twisting his hand as Marvin raised his hands to hide his face. "Ah, ah, ah. Marvin. Hands down for me, I want to be able to see and hear your beautiful face and sounds."

Jackie pulled the smaller's hands down, turning his face towards him in order to kiss Marvin, who eagerly reciprocated. Then, Jackie could feel Marvin tense and pull away from the kiss, a high keen accompanying Marvin's climax. 

He slumped into Jackie's arms, eyes closed and panting. "Good boy," Jackie praised, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. 

Marvin looked up slowly after a moment, something in his eyes. "Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
